On Anger and Protection
by Naimeria
Summary: Superboy is defensive of Robin, and Robin has had enough of it. Response to challenge posted by ChuChuMarshmallow in which a training session morphs into an all-out brawl between teammates.


**_Title:_** On Anger and Protection

**_Author:_** Naimeria

**_Warnings:_** Rated T for blood and description of injury.

**_Summary: _**Superboy is defensive of Robin, and Robin has had enough of it. Response to challenge posted by ChuChuMarshmallow in which a training session morphs into an all-out brawl between teammates.

**_Author's Notes:_** Firstly, I need to thank my lovely beta, Mahlia. She's more amazing than she gives herself credit for. She beta'd this thing, and definitely made it readable. You are AWESOME, Lia!

This was posted as a challenge response from the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges board. The prompt was posted by ChuChuMarshmallow. The challenge was thus: "The males of Young Justice deal with anger issues, superiority complexes, high testosterone levels, and blatant jackass moves. This is before they could call one another friends; when the fights were nonstop, the pranks were relentless and the arguments got serious. The challenge is to write something revolving around Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy or Superboy and their interactions as teenage boys. I want fist fights, teasing, pranks (preferably from Robin or KF, but that's on you), and overall just a mess."

This little thing was originally going to be playful banter, but right as I sat down to type it, this angsty took over my brain. And I busted it out in like an hour. It kind of had a mind of its own, as most of my work does. xD

Hope you like it, Chu!

Standard Disclaimer.

oOo

It started with an arm held defensively in front of him.

Robin glared as Superboy lunged forward, shoving Black Canary aside. "I had her," he said, annoyed.

Superboy ignored him and threw a punch in Black Canary's face, which she of course dodged. He kept up the onslaught as Robin and Kid Flash waited for an opening. Kaldur and Megan were on the sidelines, waiting for their turn. This particular method of training was of a sort of tap-out type; when one of them tired, they would call one of their sidelined comrades and were replaced. Kid Flash zipped around to Black Canary's side, only to be tripped and thrown into Superboy's side. Robin rushed forward, seeing the obvious opening…

…Only to be blocked, again, by Superboy. "Okay, dude. What the hell."

Ignoring Robin again, Superboy growled and went to kick Black Canary's feet out from under her. Kid Flash shot Robin a puzzled look, rubbing his head and shrugging as he got up off the floor. Robin glared at Superboy's back as he kept up his barrage. Even Black Canary looked puzzled at the clone's behavior.

Superboy violently pivoted and moved to tackle Black Canary, but she spun on the spot and shoved him, making him stumble and fly behind her. She rushed at Robin, and he dodged, then parried her rapid-fire punches. Kid Flash sought out an opening while Superboy rose from the floor. With an angry shout, Superboy jumped at Black Canary, and soon she had two boys, one at her 6 and the other at her 9, throwing punches and kicks. She jumped back, accepting the overwhelming factor of their combined attacks, and waited for them to rush her.

Superboy happily complied, jumping at her. She spun and threw him behind her again, then lunged at Robin. Superboy hadn't fallen for the same attack twice, though, and pivoted with a growl. He grabbed Black Canary's fist, which was just about to collide with Robin's jaw, and Robin ducked and tried to deliver a kick to her ankles.

It would have succeeded, if Superboy hadn't shoved Robin backwards, so he was between their mentor and the young fighter. Robin stomped his foot and brought his hands up to his hair in a sign of clear agitation.

"Okay, I understand fighting like a team, but this is ridiculous," Robin said, glaring at Superboy. "_You're_ being ridiculous. I can't land a hit when you're keeping me at arm's distance from her."

"I'm only fighting like how she's been teaching us," Superboy retorted, waving his hand in Black Canary's direction.

Said mentor put her hands on her hips and frowned. "I'm right here, you know." Neither seemed to hear her.

"She's not teaching us to shove each other out of the way every time she tries to engage. What, are you trying to find some sort of glory in this?" Robin asked, own hands moving to his hips.

Superboy's glare darkened. "I'm trying to protect you!" He shouted.

"Who says I need your protection?" Robin shot back, fists clenched.

"Okay, calm down," Wally intervened, hands in the air in the universal sign of surrender. "Both of you," he added, looking from Superboy to Robin. Robin scowled.

"What's going on?" Kaldur asked, stepping into the ring. He was looking at Superboy, but when he was given no answer his gaze shot to Black Canary. She was still frowning, her armscrossed over her chest. She shook her head and Kaldur heard the unspoken _'let them handle this' _hanging in the air.

Megan too had her hands in the air, watching both tense boys. "Let's not fight," she said with a cautious smile; she was still rather nervous about speaking to Superboy.

"Don't butt in," Superboy snapped. Robin took a step forward.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Maybe I wouldn't, if you haven't been keeping me from doing _anything_ during this entire training session!"

"Maybe I wouldn't _have _to if you weren't the only human here!"

Everyone stopped moving. Robin's obvious shock morphed quickly to a dark glare. Megan had a hand over her mouth, and Kaldur and Wally shared similar astonished expressions.

Without a sound, Robin lunged and punched Superboy squarely in the jaw. Though obviously not comparing with Superboy in the strength category, Robin's punch still sent Superboy reeling. Superboy quickly recovered and stared at him, eyes wide.

Robin was fury embodied. His fists clenched at his sides, he was shaking slightly and his eyes were slits. All four gaped. Then, slowly, Superboy's expression turned to one of rage. Wally's eyes darted back and forth between the two, looking very uncomfortable. Kaldur took a step forward, eyes steady and stance passive.

"Okay, guys. We're agitated and tired, and we're not saying what we-"

"No, let him finish," Robin spat. "He knows exactly what he's saying. C'mon, Superboy. Tell me how I'm unfit to be on this team. Go ahead, hit me."

Superboy clenched his teeth and Megan, looking between the two, gasped out, "No, please, that's not what he-"

Superboy took a step forward and around her, shoulders tense. "You want me to hit you? Fine!"

He swung and Robin ducked. Robin crouched and swung his leg, trying to sweep Superboy's feet from underneath him. Superboy jumped and kicked out his own foot, to which Robin jumped and back-flipped out of the way.

Both stopped and stared at one another with mirrored expressions of anger. Superboy opened his mouth, fists clenched. "You're the most vulnerable! I was only trying to-"

"I don't need your help, or anyone's help!" Robin shouted. "I'm fine on my own!" He threw himself at Superboy, a kick aimed at the elder's head. Superboy growled and threw out a fist.

"Then why the_ hell_ are you on this team?"

Robin froze. Superboy's fist collided with the side of his head. Robin was slammed into the ground, forehead cracking against the hard wooden floor.

Megan let out a small scream, and Wally ran to his friend's side, hand on his shoulder in half a second. Robin rose slowly, blood leaking from a long cut on his forehead, right above his eyebrow. It flowed down his mask and continued down his cheek, until it hit his lips. Robin wiped at it and stood, Wally holding his elbow but, for once, at a loss for words. Kaldur was staring wide-eyed at Superboy. Megan was looking in between them and to Black Canary, who had moved to the side of the arena. She had her eyebrows raised and was wearing a mixed expression of surprise and anger. The blood was pouring down his face, and Robin opened his mouth to exhale, but blood dripped into it. Robin turned and spit it onto the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Superboy stood, wide-eyed. "I thought you would dodge," he said slowly.

Robin glared. After a pause, he said quietly, "Well, you've proven your point, haven't you? I'm the weakest here." He wiped at his face again.

"That's not what I meant," Superboy said stubbornly, widening his stance to match his defensive tone. Robin barked out a laugh.

"Oh is it now?" The mocking was back, and at full force. Superboy's frown darkened again.

"That's enough," Kaldur said, stepping forward. "We can't be a team if we're fighting amongst ourselves."

"I think you're missing the point!" Robin shouted. "We can't be a team at all if no one here trusts me to do my damn job!"

Superboy let out another growl. "That's not what I mean!" He yelled, throwing his hands down in frustration. "Would you just listen?"

"There's nothing more to hear," Robin said coldly. Superboy glared and walked over to him. Robin didn't move, merely glared up at the much taller male, fists clenched at his sides.

No one said anything. Then, Superboy exhaled hard.

"Hit me."

Robin arched his bleeding brow. "Excuse me?"

"Do it. Hit me."

Robin scowled. "I don't want to hit you."

Superboy scowled back. "I want you to hit me."

Robin's scowl darkened. "No."

"Damn it! Just hit me!"

Robin's foot came out of nowhere, slamming into Superboy's ankles and sending him to the ground. Robin jumped over him and landed in a crouch, eyes slits as he watched his fallen comrade rise. Superboy stood and ignored Kaldur's words of peace and ran at Robin, who remained in a crouch.

With a yell, Superboy threw a punch, but Robin leaned out of the way and flung out his hand, which collided with Superboy's temple. Superboy jerked back with the force of the hit, and Robin jumped in and delivered another punch, this one to the clone's jaw. He pivoted, then slammed his foot into the crook of Superboy's knee, causing him to fall to one knee with a shout. Superboy recovered quicker than expected, though, and grabbed Robin's arm. In one movement he twisted Robin's arm behind his back and pushed him to the floor.

Robin squirmed, breathing hard through his nose, trying to wrestle out of Superboy's grip. The clone merely tugged his arm higher upward, and Robin let out a small cry. His right foot finally finding a firm grip on the floor, he twisted his form with a grunt and spun, knocking Superboy's grip loose. He jumped up and back, gaining distance. Superboy rose quickly and jumped at him, and Robin flipped further back, throwing a batarang. Superboy caught it and threw it back at him, sharp edges glinting in the electronic light of the technologic floor. Robin deflected it and it thudded into the ground.

Superboy went in for a grab, but Robin dodged then landed a solid kick to the side of the older boy's head. Superboy's head jerked to the side, eyes squinted shut against the obvious ringing. He pivoted and let out a scream of rage then lunged, grabbing Robin's wrist before he could jump far enough out of Superboy's long grasp. He threw the younger to the ground again, Robin's side colliding hard with the wooden floor. He gave a muffled cry and they all heard something crack.

"Enough!" Kaldur shouted, rushing forward and grabbing Superboy's arm. Wally and Megan rushed to Robin's side, who was rising from the floor, holding his ribs and panting hard. Superboy gaped, clearly shocked at what had happened. Robin shook off Megan's and Wally's worried hands, watching Superboy, blood still running down the side of his face.

"Fine."

Before any of them could even argue, Robin turned away. Superboy took a step toward him, looking extremely conflicted, before blurting out, "I just don't want you hurt!"

Everyone stopped.

Robin turned slowly, his face stony. "You're doing one hell of a job," he said, a little breathlessly, hand still wrapped around his ribs. Superboy had the grace to look guilty.

"It wasn't supposed to…" he drifted off, looking lost. "You're the youngest, and you're so small, and…"

"If this is supposed to make me feel better…" Robin started with a growl. Superboy exhaled through his nose, looking annoyed.

"No! I mean, everyone else seems to be safer!" when Robin didn't interrupt, Superboy plowed on. "Wally told me his cells regenerate quicker because of the chemical that made him able to run fast or something, Kaldur has a lot of endurance because of his race, and Megan can camouflage herself and alter her appearance to divert attention. But you're just there, and everyone goes after you, because you're the easiest, and I'm not saying that you're the weakest, I would never say that, but it's just not fair, and I just want to protect you and make sure you're safe."

Robin stared. As did everyone else. After a few seconds, Superboy began to squirm. His earnest expression was slipping into a more dismal one; one that was reserved for his own self-loathing.

Then, miraculously, Robin's face broke into a grin. "Was that your first rant, Superboy?"

Superboy visibly jolted. "My first what?"

"Your first rant. You know, when you go off and don't really think about what's coming out of your mouth?"

After a pause, Superboy nodded. Robin shook his head and his grin widened. "Hey, Canary. I'm assuming we're done here? I have homework to do."

Just like that, it was over. Black Canary merely shook her head, looking amused."Whatever, boys."

Robin left without another word and, before Wally could dog his heels, Superboy walked quickly forward.

"…Are you okay?" He asked, looking sheepish.

"Peachy," Robin said easily. "Next time you're pissed, though, could you not take it out on me? My head's gonna hurt for a week. You have fun explaining these bruises to Batman." Superboy had the sense to look worried.

The next day they pretended they didn't see the bruises marring one another's faces, or the way Robin sat awkwardly so as to not put weight on his right side, or how Superboy filled the bathroom nearest to Robin's room full of band-aids and antiseptic.

Robin caught Superboy glancing nervously his way every so often, and eventually smacked him, telling him that if he gave him that look one more time, he was gonna give him a black eye. Wally snorted in laughter, and earned himself a smack from Superboy instead.

The cave rang with the sound of Wally's whining, Robin's laughing, and Superboy's unsaid apologies.

oOo

Reviews are, as always, adored. :D


End file.
